


Fine Wine

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, No smut or anything like that, Reader-Insert, just alcohol so mature, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come across an old, pre-war liquor store while exploring Zion, but you have no one to drink with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Wine

“Look what I found” Six said while holding up two bottles of wine in one hand, and two crystal clear wine glasses in the other. While scavenging around the ‘taboo’ places in Zion, Courier Six came across an old liquor store that was practically untouched by the atomic bombs. Yeah, the place had a couple broken bottles and glasses here and there, but for the most part, everything was intact. She put a marker on her pipboy map to make sure she remembered where this place was, there was no way she wasn’t going to take advantage of an entire pre-war liquor store. Being new in Zion, Courier Six didn’t know how the locals would react to booze, so she decided to just grab two bottles for her and Joshua Graham to share, knowing that Joshua wasn’t as pure and innocent as the tribals. 

Joshua looked up from the table he was sitting at, and rested his gaze on the bottles that the courier was holding. 

“My apologies (Y/N), but I had given up alcohol long ago” Joshua returned his attention to the pile of 45. Pistols that lay on the table in front of him. He picked one up, unloaded it, flipped it around to look down the barrel and check for any blockages, flipped it back around, and placed the magazine back inside. His motions were quick and practiced, as if he had been doing these exact motions for years. 

Six let out an agitated huff of air and lowered her arms to her sides. I find an entire store stocked full of alcohol, but no one to drink with… seriously!? Six wasn’t about to give up that easily. She came here to get drunk and have a little fun, and so help her God, that’s exactly what she was going to do. She made her way up to where Joshua was seated, being sure to sway her hips a little more than usual. A pout naturally formed on her lips as she sat gracefully across from Joshua, setting down the glasses and bottles in the process. With one leg crossed over the other, Six pulled a corkscrew out of her bag and twisted it into the cork of the wine bottle. Being as nonchalant as possible, she pulled the cork out with one smooth motion. A satisfying ‘pop’ sound was made as the cork left the glass neck of the bottle. The glass made small ‘clink’ noise as the lip of the bottle touched the rim of the glass. The deep reddish purple liquid flowed into the glass, looking as smooth as silk. 

Joshua swallowed hard before tearing his stare away from the wine glass. He wanted it bad, but he restrained himself from giving in to temptations. Joshua knew all too well what alcohol leads to, and the courier was hard to resist even when he was sober. Courier Six was flirty, and was aware of how attractive she was which only made it more difficult for Joshua to keep his hands to himself.

“You’re not going to make me drink alone are you?” Six teased, raising the glass to her lips. Joshua exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and set down the gun he was previously examining. 

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Courier” Joshua warned, his stare was intense, his blue eyes looking straight through her. Little did he know, his warning only made her more anxious to get alcohol in his bloodstream. She smirked as she picked up the other glass, filling it with the same, sweet poison that was in hers. 

Joshua removed the piece of cloth that covered his mouth, revealing his beautifully scarred lips as Six handed him his glass.

“So,” Six said before taking a sip of wine, “tell me all about The Burned Man.”


End file.
